


Suds and Ichor

by JiaRoyale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaRoyale/pseuds/JiaRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot A/U <i>Supernatural</i> where Cas has been human for a while and major story arcs have been completed, so day-to-day life just involves doing the family business: Killing things and saving people. Castiel has only been a human for a relatively short amount of time, and he and Dean have been a couple for even less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds and Ichor

“Ug,” Dean groaned, pulling off his plaid shirt, sticky with ichor. “This is disgusting.” He caught a glance at himself in the motel’s vanity mirror. “It’s in my _hair_!” 

Sam didn’t even glance up from his laptop. “I warned you. I told you, long distance shots or---“

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed. Behind him, Castiel dropped his trench coat, slick with the ichor, on top of the discarded shirt. Dean started for the bathroom, fully intending to shower until his pores squeaked with cleanliness. Cas followed behind him. 

Dean reached out one hand, pushing against Cas’s chest until he stopped. “Wait. Where are you going?” Cas looked confused. “I’m getting a shower, Cas.” 

“I understand that.” There was a silence that Dean just waited out. “I am also covered in ichor. I need a shower as well.” 

“People typically shower alone, Cas.” 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before, Dean.”

Sam slammed his laptop shut. “That’s it,” he grumbled, vigorously rubbing his temples as though he could somehow scrub the words out of his ears. “I’m going to the library. Until they kick me out. Maybe I’ll find some bleach so I can _try_ to wash that mental image out of my head. Maybe some borax.” He threw his laptop into its bag, grumbling under his breath until he slammed the motel door behind him. 

Cas stared confusedly at the door. “I don’t understand,” he tilted his head. “I thought Sam was pleased about our relationship.” 

Dean sighed. “People….don’t want to know…when their friends and their family are having sex.” 

Cas turned back to Dean, his head tilting the other direction. “Is this like the porn thing?” 

He had to fight back the laughter. “It’s _exactly_ like the porn thing.” 

“This is very complicated…” He looked down at his dress shirt. The ichor was starting to harden. “I had not planned on sex. It just seemed efficient for two people to shower at the same time. Especially as this is, as you put it, disgusting.” 

Dean could not hold back his laughter. He chuckled as he pulled off his stained t-shirt and threw it across the room at the growing pile of dirty laundry. “Fine, Cas. C’mon. Let’s get this stuff off us.” 

Cas began to unbutton his dress shirt and loosened his tie further. “You know….Sam did say he would be out for a while.” Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. “Do people regularly have sex in the shower? Is it fun?” 

A predatory smile spread across Dean’s face. “Well…don’t knock it if you haven’t tried it, right? First time for everything.” 

He slammed the bathroom door shut.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steam and Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038645) by [DLSGhostface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLSGhostface/pseuds/DLSGhostface)




End file.
